


Miraculous fan fic

by MegeMania



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegeMania/pseuds/MegeMania
Summary: A story with multiple views , a new generation of heroes and villains , a final battle for the current standing of the show and Martinet has kids! but with who?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Miraculous fan fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Mother).



By: MegeMania  
Akira

There I was , in bed , ready to die. It was my first day at the new school and I couldn't imagine what it would be like there. I got up and started to get ready for the day excited to meet new people. I dress in my tuber merch and head down to breakfast to see my favorite food , belgium waffles. I step outside and wait for the bus. The bus pulls up and I walk in to see everyone staring at me. I realize that they all have non print shirts and jeans, while I am in youtuber merch. I head to a seat with one kid in the window seat and they scoot over to the aisle seat and put their bag in the window. It was the only seat so I tell the driver and they get me in a seat. When we get to school I go to the front office to find my room ,teacher ,and schedule. I get a teacher named Mr.Malix in room G16. I walk in the room with the principal and introduce myself to the class. They don't even care. It's time to start the day and I feel left out due to everyone not caring about me. It's time to go home and I am in tears. I tell my parents and they literally go to sue the school for neglect. We make arrangements for me to go to the next school over. And the same happens and a chain continues through the city until we sue the district and move to a new city. Yet we didn't know what was going to happen. We are living in a beach house on the coast near the Indian ocean. As I rise for the next day , sirens , sirens blaring throughout the whole house. I look out my window with binoculars to see a wave start and I know , a Tsunami. I run out to the side of to the house and get on my quad bike and ride , I ride until I run out of gas , I only get a mile out , why did I not fill up last night. I start on foot but get tired after a quarter mile and collapse. I know I’m not far enough to be safe from the Tsunami. I wait and wait for it , I am ready to drown. It comes. I lay on my back but when it floods over me there is an air bubble over me. I am so surprised and start walking back to my house. I guess when water is a danger to me it takes the hydrogen away from the water. I look at it and it also is protected by an air bubble. I go back to my quad bike , protected by an air bubble as well. I reload my quad bikes gas and ride back home , park it on the side of the house. I go into the house to find a note from mom and dad reading , “ Good Danvers you have found out and have been our first successor you are also the last of your kind”. Why was I called “ Danvers” ? I look on the back of the paper and see another note this one reading ,” go into the safe room and you will find a button under a glass case behind the bookshelf”. I go and as said there is a button under a glass case behind the bookshelf. I press it and I am dropped into a giant slide that feels like twenty stories tall. At the bottom there is a room with a surfboard and a chest to the side. I open the chest to find a box the size of a ring box. I open it and out comes a bright light. I have a vision of a young, blue haired girl in a lady bug costume and a young, blonde haired boy with a cat costume on. A voice says “ This is Ladybug and Catnoir , they were heros 300 years ago in Paris. These people defeated a man named Hawk-moth who could turn butterflies into possessive monsters named Akuma who turned angry people into villains such as The Bubbler who put all parents into bubbles and they were kept in the sky until Ladybug used her Lucky Charm witch is her special power that turns everything back to its normal state and also brakes the thing the Akuma was in , than Lady Bug captures the Akuma in her yoyo / phone / deakuma tiser , and deakumatises the akuma turning it back into a butterfly letting it free. This sycle happens over and over again each time different people get akumatized and have different powers and looks. You are the 3rd person that your parents have had and also the first to get a kwami , a kwami is what miraculous holders use to transform a miraculous is an object that the kwami is sucked into to transform. You are presented here with Wayzz , a turtle kwami with a bracelet miraculous. Although the original power of the turtle miraculous it protection your generation is also presented with more power and with the turtle miraculous , water manipulation. Use it wisely”. The vision ends and I see the turtle miraculous and the kwami in front of me. “Hello I am Wayzz , the turtle kwami” waze says. I interrupt “ I have been told this by the voice in my vision “. Wayzz tells me the words to transform and I do , “Wayzz , Shell On “! I am given an image of the turtle hero before me , Neno Lahiffe. I look almost the same but with long red hair.The Tsunami has ended so I run into town to see destruction and run-in immediately. I see a building about to fall , I imagine it going back upright and water rushes in and bends it back into place and holds it there. I go throughout the city fixing it all. I head home to find this box on the table now “This is the miracle box , it is your job to distribute the miraculous to those that you can trust”, the voice says. “Shell off”! I untransform and go to the store on my quad bike. I get a Uhaul and buy furniture for my base. I set up and the voice comes back for the last time ever ,“The turtle hero before you was named Carapace but , you will be named Wān shuǐ jī or , water bender”.The next day I go to school and there is a class of full on dorks and I am right at home. I take my seat. I receive my books and start class. After school I get robbed, I run at top speed to pin him down and realize two people following me I think they are right for the cat and lady bug miraculous. We capture the thief and unmask them to me the person behind me in class, Soph Dilona we turn her in and she is suspended for a week. I go home and immediately put the miraculous into ring boxes and into my bag so I don’t forget. I lay down in my base ready for the next day. I have a dream , of Soph with a butterfly and peacock miraculous. I wake up and go to the miracle box to see the two miraculous gone. Soph knows and has been in my house, or is in my house now. “Wayzz Shell On” I send out a kwami , the peacock to block the door and I go search the house to find under my bed , Soph Dilona. I trap her in a hollow sphere of water and bring her out , I put my hand out and she lays the two miraculous back in my hand. I go and send Dussu back in his miraculous as well as Nuru and Dusuu. It is time for school and I sneak the miraculous into Astrix and Deyotoro’s bags. I remember the monkey miraculous being gone but I remember a dream where the monkey is given to a child around ten or so by Marrinete and realise that the child is my great great aunt.  
Astrix  
I notice a ring box in my bag and open it to see the ladybug miraculous. I go to Akira’s house because she moved here just in time for the tsunami to protect us and because we had no hero’s during tsunamis before. I arrive and ring the door bell and she Invites me In , she has me choose two miraculous and I pick the peacock for Bex and the butterfly for Tampa. The next day I slip the girls there miraculous and notes to meat at the beach at 10:00. The girls meat me and we go in to Akira’s house , an hour or so later the door bell rings , I greet Deyotoro and Wendigo and take them to the base.  
Deyotoro  
I wake in my apartment remembering yesterday , helping that girl with her bag after Soph took it. I go to school . I see the new girl , Akira , slip a ring box into my bag. After school and once I am home I open it to see a ring and bright light. The light turns into a weird little cat. “Hey have you seen Adrian? Last thing I remember is a giant oxen hurd”it says.”What do you mean? Is he that Cat Noir guy from three hundred years ago that we learn about? You are a kwami right , Plagg I assume”I say. I put on the ring “Say Plagg claws out to transform”Plagg says. I think I have been chosen and the new girl is Ladybug but I saw her slip a ring box into Asterix's bag too. I think that Akira is the new Carapace but “Plaque claws out”.I transform and It is amazing. I try the cataclysm on my pillow. My whole bed is covered in rust and it turns into ashes. I detransform and head to the beach to see Akira sitting on a porch. I go up and ask her something,”Are you Carapace because I saw you slip a box into my bag and we studied the heros from 300 years ago and master fu gave them the miraculous and he was carapace”. “Yes come in”, she says. She leads me to the base and hands me some tea. I am shown the miracle box and told that I may pick one to give a trusted classmate. I pick the fox and think of my gf , Wendigo. The next day at school I put the miraculous in Wendi’s bag and put a note , From: Cat Noir or Dey don't tell anyone. Meat me on the beach at 11:00am on Saturday. I go to sleep ready for tomorrow. It is the morning and Saturday. I get my waffles and head out and turn back to get my ring and fresh clothes on. I meat Wendi and we go to Akira’s place. I ring the doorbell and we are greeted by Astrix and go to the base. In the base we see Bex with the peacock and Tampa, the butterfly.I ask “Where is the bee?’’, they look in the miracle box and it is gone. I know immediately,”Plaque claws out”.The rest transform “Tiki spots on”,”Nuru wings rise”,”Dussu spread my feathers”,”Wayzz shell on”. I notice that the ox is gone too. Me , Bex , and Akira go search Sophs mansion while the others split throughout the city. We are let in after transforming back in private and saying we came over to study , going in the restroom and transforming to search. We all meat in the attik and see Queen bee and Niú zài zhèlǐ. Niú zài zhèlǐ charges at us , I jump , Maura transforms into a peacock and flys , and Wān shuǐ jī creates a water shield. I cataclysm the floor and Queen bee , Niú zài zhèlǐ , and I fall while the other two keep floating. We decide to leave and go back to base , we call the others and they meet us there.

Marinette

I wake and see a message in my inbox I open it and a video plays, “I am Niú zài zhèlǐ and I have Rose and Julica captured and being held off the tower. “Tiki spots on” I rush to Alya’s house and give her the fox miraculous now that I have the miracle box. I go to Nino’s and give him his. I go to Chloe’s and give her hers , Kim his, Max, his, and Luca his and call Cat to come. I have pig and tiger miraculous in hand and spring up. Behind Niú zài zhèlǐ are Maura , and Hawkmoth. A sentimonster army is behind as well as an akumatized person , Time stamper. I call Bunnyx , I grab the girls and take them inside. I give them the miraculous. We all go to the area Infront of the tower , and I introduce ourselves , “Hello I am Ladybug , this is Cat Noir , Rena Rouge , Carapace ,Viperion , Pegasus , Monkey King , Queen Bee , Zhū nǚláng , Lǎohǔ nǚrén , and Bunnyx. We will destroy you”, we run / fly / jump / swing up there and start off with the senti monsters and time stamper. After finished we go for Niú zài zhèlǐ , Hawk Moth , and Mayura. Niú zài zhèlǐ charges at us and takes down Luca “Second chance”. Julica runs super fast and with her tiger claws makes Hawkmoth bleed in the stomach. Zhū nǚláng stampedes into maura and knocks her out. The rest of us take Niú zài zhèlǐ but he knocks out cat and rena , “second chance” , bunnix takes him from the top and monkey screws up his charges. Carapace pins him down with his shield and Bee takes off his miraculous. It is Gabriel Agreste’s bodyguard , It seems hawkmoth has found a new way of making mind slaves.I suspect that hawkmoth could be Gabriel Agreste because it would be easy to give the miraculous to someone who lives in the same house in fact mayura looks a lot like his assistant , Natalie. I go home to charge tikki up and for me to eat. After charging up I go to the police station to report my suspicion of hawkmoth and mayura. We go to there house and get access from adrian (soooooooooo dreamy) and search the house including the bedrooms. We come to the painting of Emily Agreste and I feel it it is not the material of a canvas , It feels like metal. We knock on it all around and find a hollow spot. We look at it from the side to see buttons , we press them and I go up on a lift. I look around in this secret room to see hawkmoth. I send the lift down and motion for them to come up. I sneak behind him and take off his brooch he turns out to be Gabriel Agreste. We question him and yes , Mayura is Natile. We take back the miraculous and our work is done.

Ten Years Later

I wake up and look over at Adrien , I get up , get coffee and start making croissants for the kids. Adrien comes and I give him some coffee and a croissant and call for Tanya and Pedro to come eat. As the kid’s and Adrien eat I set out clothes for them and get ready myself. I grab a smoothie and croissant , tell the family bye and head to work. I sit down in my office and stand again. I say “morning “ to Alya. I think about the final battle and go to a stall in the restroom and take out the jewelry box holding the ladybug miraculous , I put them on and say “ hello tikki “. I decide to give Alya hers and tell her to come to my place after work. After work we go into my room and Adrien joins us. We pop out plagg , Trixx , and Tikki. The kwamis go eat while we talk about who we will pass down the miraculous to. Me and Adrien will pass it down to our first and second born grandchildren, Alya decides to give hers back to the miracle box after a month or so. 

thirty years later  
Our grandchildren are now ten years old so I grab the miracle box and slide it under the bed. I go pick them up and me and adrien test each Miraculous. Alix gets the Monkey and Dahvie , the Turtle. 


End file.
